


Cheer up Sleepy Jean

by DJsaxby16



Series: Daydream Believer [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Classic Rock, F/F, Jeremiah being an awesome adoptive father, Kalex Endgame, Kids, Midvale, Teenagers, The Monkees - Freeform, discovering music, kara has only been with the Danvers for a few days, pre kalex, teenage Kara and Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: After spending a couple of days on Earth, Kara has finally discovered one of Earth’s greatest gifts, music. And what better way to introduce her to this beautiful gift than with the heartwarming melodies of The Monkees?





	Cheer up Sleepy Jean

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna go on record and say that I do not own the rights to this song, at all, so please don’t sue me. This is actually the first in a four part series, hope you enjoy!!!

It had been a few days since Superman had brought Kara to the Danvers’ house. She was still trying to get a feel for how things worked on this planet. While walking to the kitchen, trying to sneak some of the leftover pizza, Kara heard a very distinctive sound coming from Jeremiah’s office.

 _“Cheer up Sleepy Jean_  
_Oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer_  
_And a homecoming queen”_

Curious about the noise, Kara looked inside. She saw Jeremiah at his desk doing paperwork, the noise was coming from a rectangular shaped device behind him on his shelf. Jeremiah looked up from hearing the door open and saw Kara in the doorway.

“Hi Kara.” He said warmly to his new daughter.

“I’m sorry Jeremiah.” She said timidly “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“No it’s ok” he replied while turning a nob on the device that made the noise stop “Come on in.” She walked in a bit timidly, still feeling nervous about being in the house. “Is everything ok?” 

“Yes, everything is fine.” She felt a bit shy “I was just wondering what that sound was.” She asked pointing to the device behind him. Jeremiah looked behind him to see that she was pointing at his stereo. 

“Oh, sorry about that. I just like to play music when I work.” 

“Music” Kara started “An art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and color.” This oddly specific description threw  Jeremiah off. 

“Uh, yea I guess that’s the technical definition.” Kara felt shy again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m still trying to learn. Music is sacred on this planet, isn’t it?” 

“Well I wouldn’t know about sacred, but it’s enjoyed. It’s a main source of entertainment. Was it sacred on Krypton?” Kara was silent for a moment before Jeremiah understood “Kara, did they not have music on Krypton?” Kara sighed. 

“Many planets do have what humans might consider music. But on Krypton, we valued knowledge, science, even religion. The arts were never exactly a priority.” Kara felt slightly embarrassed because of her lack of musical knowledge. But Jeremiah simply put his hand on Kara’s shoulder and smiled at her. 

“Well that changes today.” Jeremiah stood up and walked over to his CD shelf. “Let’s see, we’ve got The Beatles, Pink Floyd, The Bee Gees, Barry Manilow, I listen to them all.” Jeremiah explained. It then occurred to him that Kara probably has no idea who these people even are. “They’re musicians, bands, singers, they’re the people who perform music.” 

“Who’s music were you just playing?” Kara asked with a peaked curiosity. 

“Ah, those were The Monkees. I used to listen to them all the time when I was little. Do you wanna listen to them?” Kara nodded her head enthusiastically. Jeremiah pressed play on his stereo and the song that he had been previously playing started playing again. 

 _“Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings_  
_Of the bluebird as she sings_  
_The six-o'clock alarm would never ring_  
_But six rings and I rise_  
_Wipe the sleep out of my eyes_  
_The shaving razor's cold and it stings”_

Kara listened with intent, hoping to learn everything she could. She sat fairly still while listening, she could see the appeal of it. The sound was indeed pleasant, and she couldn’t help but love how happy and cheerful it was, it was a sensation she didn’t even know she needed.

“ _Cheer up Sleepy Jean_  
_Oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer  
And a homecoming queen”_

The inadvertent giggle did not go unnoticed by Jeremiah. He absolutely loved seeing how the song affected her. 

“I’m guessing you like it?” Kara nodded her head enthusiastically again. “You know, Alex would never admit it, but she used to love this song when she was little.”

“I can understand why.” 

“Don’t tell her I told you this, but I used to sing this to her almost every night when she was a baby, it was practically the only way to get her to sleep.” Seeing joy in this girls eyes for the first time since she came to the house was one of the purest sights he had ever seen. So he decided to show her the best part about music. “And now we move on to the second part of this lesson.” He declared while getting up from his chair, he then extended his hand to her. “Would you care to dance?” 

————————————————————

“Alex, I know it’s strange having her here.” Eliza said while she and Alex unloaded the groceries. 

“Oh no, what’s strange about having an alien with all of Superman’s powers living in your house pretending to be your sister?” Alex replied sarcastically. 

“All right, that’s enough!” Eliza replied angrily “Alexandra I’ve had it with your attitude, that girl just spent twenty four years in a living hell after watching her own planet blow up. And like it or not, she’s staying here, so deal with it.” Alex chose to say silent after her mother’s rant. As they walked up to the door after unloading the car in silence, the sound of music and high pitched laughing got the attention of both women. 

 _“You once thought of me_  
_As a white knight on his steed_  
_Now you know how happy I can be_  
_Oh, our good time starts and ends_  
_Without all I want to spend_  
_But how much, baby, do we really need?”_

They could hear the music blaring inside and stepped inside to a sight that neither of them could really believe. Jeremiah was holding hands with a happy looking Kara while dancing around the living room. He then picked her up by her waist and started twirling her around, heavy laughter escaping from her. The sound of her laughing was very foreign to both Alex and Eliza, neither one of them really knew what to do. But neither had the chance to do anything as Jeremiah sat Kara down and grabbed his wife’s hands, causing her to drop the grocery bags, which Kara caught. As he started dancing with her, she too began to laugh and have fun in the moment as well. As Alex watched her parents dance, her eyes made her way over to Kara. It was strange seeing Kara smiling. In the short time she had known the girl, she had been either moping, sulking, or crying. But seeing her happy and smiling, it was something else entirely. She couldn’t help but think that her smile could literally light up an entire room. When she was happy, it was as if the very sun itself radiated off of her. And in that moment, Alex realized she liked sunny Kara much more than sad Kara. 

————————————————————

After brushing her teeth, Alex walked into the bedroom she now shared with Kara. She found the Kryptonian sitting on her bed wearing headphones plugged up to a CD player. She had been this way for almost three hours now, and Alex couldn’t help but smile at seeing the joy that music was bringing her. And it made her feel even more guilty for the way that she had been treating the girl. 

“Hey Kara?” She motioned to her sister. Kara removed the headphones and looked up at her. “Can we talk?” Kara looked worried. 

“Is everything ok?” She asked slightly panicked, worried she’d aggravated her new adopted sister again. 

“Yes yes, everything’s fine.” Alex replied taking a seat next to her, trying to calm her down. “I just wanted to apologize” Alex began “I’ve been nothing but an absolute bitch ever since you got here. I didn’t mean to, it’s just....”

“It’s weird having an alien with all of Superman’s powers pretending to be your sister?” Alex looked even more guilty. 

“You heard that?” Kara nodded her head.

“Super hearing” she replied “But you’re not wrong either. I understand that me being here is strange for you. And I didn’t mean to burden you with the responsibility. It was never my intention, I swear it.” Alex tried to comfort her after she began to panic. 

“Hey no, no it’s not your fault. Ok I should’ve been more understanding, you just lost everything Kara, and it was wrong of me to treat you this way.” Alex thought carefully before she spoke again “I know I haven’t said it” she began while taking Kara’s hand “but I am so sorry about Krypton.” A few tears fell down Kara’s face before she turned to face Alex. 

“Thank you” she replied simply. “Alex?” She asked timidly, choosing her next words carefully “Your not just being nice because Eliza told you to be, are you?” The look of fear in her eyes completely broke Alex’s heart. She knew she had to make it right now more than ever. 

“I’ll admit, her yelling at me earlier might have given me the initiative. But I do want this to work. I really do.” The look of relief on Kara’s face was enough to make Alex engulf the smaller girl in a hug. Alex was worried she might have over stepped her boundaries, but Kara wrapping her arms around her back quenched that fear. “Truce?” 

“Yes” Kara replied “Truce” After separating, Alex looked at the CDs strewn around Kara’s bed. After one in particular caught her eye, she picked it up, remembering how much happier seemed while dancing. She got up from the bed and walked over to her stereo. After placing the CD in, she began playing a song. Kara didn’t even fully register what was happening until Alex grabbed her hands and they both started dancing around the room. Eliza was about to knock on the door and tell to keep it down, until she again heard the sound of Kara laughing along with Alex. Jeremiah came up from behind her and whispered to leave them alone for now. How could she disagree when Kara and Alex seemed to finally be getting along? As they walked away, they couldn’t help but be amused at the song choice their daughter made. 

 _“Cheer up Sleepy Jean_  
_Oh what can it mean_  
_To a daydream believer_  
_And a homecoming queen”_

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that the show made the decision to have Kara and Alex hate each other till their late teen years, but given that it was a stupid ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it.


End file.
